


九原金镞恨难伸

by PenMound



Series: 水浒 [12]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 刀光起，血如霰纷纷扬扬扑满了白衣。断金亭人头落地。四面水泊上，荷花开得正好。
Series: 水浒 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841911





	九原金镞恨难伸

**Author's Note:**

> 水浒背景

他曾经是王伦的心腹。

那天林冲用刀子逼住寨主的时候，寨主张皇地四下顾盼，大声呼唤他们的名字。可他不敢动。当时他以为自己是惧怕林冲的武功，后来知道，不是。

林冲喷火的眼睛里是郁结多少天的怨忿。他破口大骂。众人从来不知林头领还有这样的脾性。如果舌头也能杀人，王伦早就体无完肤了。

刀光起，血如霰纷纷扬扬扑满了白衣。断金亭人头落地。四面水泊上，荷花开得正好。

杜、宋、朱三位头领先跪了下去。无可奈何的他，只能随众跪落，顾不得滚烫的血浸润了自己的衣裤。他狠狠地瞪着林冲，在极端的仇恨与幼稚中渴望激怒对方，将自己也杀了算了。然而林冲根本不看他，只是将热切的目光投向晁盖——那个做下泼天大案的贼人。

好，好一出鸠占鹊巢。

寨主的尸首是他和几个兄弟收拾的，那么爱干净的一个人，却落了个血污斑驳。新旧交替，气象万千，谁还会在乎这块垫脚石。他怀着促狭的心思，将安葬点选择在林冲每天都会经过的地方。

随即他们几个旧心腹就被打发去了后山。

其实晁盖待他们足够宽宏。

但他还是恨。恨晁盖，恨林冲。他的脑海中充斥了寨主的惨死，丝毫不去想，林冲当年落草时，怄尽了王伦的气，甚至在很长一段时间里，都被打压，被排挤得远近闻名。这一切恰恰是因为林冲太能干。

王伦生前偶尔会给边上人讲起书中的故事，从秦时明月到六朝烟水。只有当重新翻起那些凌乱的、泛黄的书卷时，疲于琐事的白衣秀士才会流露出一丝单纯的快乐。

可惜，他不是豫让，也做不了高渐离。

直到宋江上山。

那时他已经在山寨中默默地熬过了两个年头。新进的小喽啰们在校场上龙腾虎跃，没有人再关注那个尘封的背影。

一天晚上，宋江命人把他叫到自己的房里，问他，王头领是个怎样的人。

他怀着习惯性的警惕，并不开口。

宋江没有嗔怪，反是温言抚慰了几句，便放他回去。

沉闷的夜空中忽然划过一道闪电，照得他心头雪亮。

第二次站在宋江房里时，他一反前态，细细将王伦的故事择出来，滔滔不绝地说。他生怕再不说就没有机会。

只是想为寨主正名而已。

三山聚义打青州，众虎同心归水泊。喜气洋洋的聚义厅上，到处是喧嚣欢乐的人群。他们嘴里的王伦，是个不能容物偏又一事无成的小人，甚至连他的大头巾都成了嘲笑的对象。白衣秀士的名字在唇齿间喷溅，跌入酒碗，一点痕迹也不留。

众恶所归。

他们站在王伦披荆斩棘开拓的梁山上，用不屑的语气，谈论当年那个胼手胝足的人。最初的创业史不是没人知道。杜迁、宋万、朱贵，在堂上的交椅一次次地往下移。从埋葬王伦那天，就已经把这段往事埋葬了。

——只是为了证明他的存在。

“这样做有意义吗？”宋江连这句话都没有问。小吏出身的宋江深谙与人交心之道，所以前者只是用一种失落了几百年的方式，抚摩着他的脊背，以示亲近。

他明白了，宋江是可以理解王头领的人。

而他低眉，告退。

战事频仍。宋江一次次领兵下山去，每次都说：“哥哥是山寨之主，不可轻动。”一筹筹的好汉，人人奔着“及时雨”才来。

他曾经数次看见晁盖站在山顶上眺望，落拓的背影是那样孤凄。他忽地恶从胆边来：上去推一把罢，没人会发现。

这个机会被他留给了旁人。

曾头市的戾语挑衅传来时，久被架空的晁盖再也坐不住了。这一回，宋江没有拦下。晁盖带去了大量亲信，几乎是，无可派之将。

“你不跟天王去吗？”

他怦然心动，却有一丝怯意如藤萝攀援而上。金沙滩上刀枪林立，人语马嘶，大纛呼啦啦地伸展开，眼看被风吹得有些痛苦了。

“不了，小人要避嫌。”话一出口他便知说错了。

跃跃欲试的小校并没有听出弦外之音。

晁盖回到梁山时，额上插着一枝箭。

报应……他恨出了满脸的泪。

宋江昼夜垂涕，守在天王哥哥床边。进进出出的头领面色黯然，焦虑攫住了他们的思维，甚至来不及分心悲恸。

谁说火并一定要靠刀子？

当晚他递上了一杯茶。疲惫不堪的林冲一口就饮干了，喝完才发现，味道明显不对。

他哑哑地笑，“林头领，怎样？”笑容仿佛暗夜盛开的曼陀罗。

林冲认出了他，讶然之后是坦然。

“林头领，小人可以给你解药。我只想问你一句话。”

林冲的亲随扑上来制住了他。林冲摇头，示意他们让他说完。他像一头困兽竭力扬起了脸，眉毛眼睛都扭曲了：

“你、非杀他不可吗？”

林冲迅速明白了他的所指，不禁怒上脸来，“这都什么时候了，你且说这个！”

他固执地要一个答案。从这一点就可见他根本不是合格的刺客。

“林冲是为了梁山的前程！”

说得真高尚呵。他轻蔑地想：你怎么不说是为了自个儿的前程？

林冲撂下这句话便往外面走。千条线一根针，多少事在等着他，哪有工夫陪一个趁火打劫的小头目纠缠。左右厉斥：“将解药交出来！”拳头脚尖雨点般下。

他看见自己的血滴在地上。屋外是纷乱的脚步声，云板清脆地炸起来。

四声。丧报。

所有人都希望云板止于三声，然而那凄厉的最后一响偏偏不依不饶地穿透了每个人的耳膜，就像宋江毫不掩抑的号啕一样。

林冲的身形在门槛内晃了晃，影子打在墙上，折翼苍鹰一般。他还有一句话要问林冲，可是已经没力气了：

是不是在你们心中，只有那所谓的梁山前程？

所以王伦必须死，而晁盖不得生。

哭声似潮水将梁山淹没。许多年后，他们会悟到，这只是个开始。

林冲一力压下了此事，只将其监下。几天后，林冲亲随过耳房来开了锁，怒犹未消。

“你不给我一顶孝头巾吗？”他坐在地上，抱着膝。

“不必了。”对方面若秋霜。

他扶着墙站起来，反应还算从容，“我咋个死法？”

对方横了他一眼，猛地揪住领子顶到墙上，“真不知头领为什么要放过你！可今天是寨主的好日子，我们又不能拿你怎么样……”

原来聚义厅上又易主了。

“是忠义堂！”对方愠怒地提醒。

日子过得真快呢。昔年站在聚义厅下的情景还历历在目，一晃连这个匾额都没了。他想说话，肩膀先剧烈地抖颤起来。

“什么是忠呢，‘忠’就是一心，尽己。”王伦曾经这么解释，“赤忠者无夸夸之言。若是真忠，就该放在心里。”

被放逐的他失魂落魄地走到了阳光下。林冲为首主张宋江为寨主，大小头领尽皆欢喜，拱听约束。这样的场面，他见过一次，便不想再见。

在梁山已无立锥之地了。

月上中天时，朱贵在山南酒店外听见有什么东西坠入水中。

大约是一只鸬鹚罢。三朝元老淡淡地想。

2011年6月


End file.
